


Beauty With The…Bear?

by Beelzeneth



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: After only a few weeks of moving in with your Year long boyfriend Henry you find yourself in lock down trapped inside going mad, but just because you wasn’t going out didn’t mean you had to let yourself go! Oh no you soon find yourself turning said boyfriend into your personal beautician. And irritatingly enough he was better at it than you! Henry is thrilled with his new hidden talents.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 17





	1. The Cut

You moved stopping and starting the video again watching and re watching the ‘easy’ tutorial. You trusted him, Brad Mondo seemed to know what he was saying and explained the do’s and don'ts of cutting pretty simply which was always good. He said no to kitchen scissors but it was all you could find and to be honest you didn't care. Your ends were coming off one way or another!

You had decided eight weeks into lock down you’d had enough of your split ends ans knots! So you ere going to bit the bullet and chop off your locks yourself. The more you looked in the mirror the more upset you became. Your once luscious hair was…It was not the same you hadn't had a hair cut since before Christmas and it showed the split ends creeping up a few inches now your roots a good three to four inches and the once gorgeous auburn dye now dull and faded despite being a permanent color.

You growled holding your ends clamping them with your fingers trying to choose a new length. You looked down to your ends then the mirror again.

You might as well go all out, it wasn't like anyone was going to see your bodge job anytime soon with whispers of you being trapped until August. You pulled higher and higher stopping at your collar bone and smiled nodding then bit the inside of your lip when you saw just how much you’d be snipping off. A good six inches wow okay, but if there was a time to take the plunge it was now. Fuck it.

You moved taking your useful tiny hair bands, proper bands not elastic that will tug and pull a true godsend primark did you proud. You tried to ignore sticking your tongue out as you tied the bands at the length you wanted. You growled trying to see if the back two ponytails were even with the two at the front but couldn’t.  
image

“BABE!? BABE COME HERE A SEC!” you shouted through the house hearing Henry shuffle about he came into the bathroom Kal behind him wanting to see what was going on as usual Henry rounded the corned and froze gulping and frowned. Oh shit.

“What the? Okay honey whats are you doing?” He asked apprehensively licking his lips eyes scanning the counter seeing the scissors and his stomach dropped. Fuck what was he getting into now? You turned rolling your eyes at the frightened man and looked at him in the mirror.

“I want to cut my hair but…I need help are all these the same length? I cant see” you pouted but Henry eyed you cautiously approaching slowly then moved you to face the mirror he slowly gripped your head holding it straight.

“Okay…Love are you err, you sure?” he asked holding your hair taught pulling the hairbands down slightly evenly then measured the two front one holding hjis breath as he saw just how much was gonna come off.

“Yes…A change besides thats all damaged so… I’m not gonna miss it, doing my head in!” You puffed out a breath as Henry stood at each shoulder crouching trying to get everything level. He moved back still looking nervous you loved your hair and if things went wrong. Fuck he dreaded to think even Kal looked unsure as you brought the scissors to your hair.

You looked into the mirror hand shaking as you pressed the blades around the strands. You swallowed taking a deep breath then moved Henry winced squeaking from behind you as you began chopping. You gasped freaking out as you quickly realized the scissors weren't sharp enough. Or left handed.

“Oh fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK! HENRY?!” You moved tip toeing panicking as you made a hash of it and pulled the scissors away missing a large ish chunk ends looking like an old dry bristly paintbrush! Henry quickly pulled the scissors off you and slammed them on the counter panicking himself as he saw what you did.

“OH FUCK-Right its okay darling, I can fix it, I can fix it right we just- err scissors? Scissors?” He panicked as you began crying looking at the damage you’d caused.

“HOW?! LOOK ITS-FUCKING SHIT SHIT HENRY WHAT DO I DO!? WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING STOP ME?!” You sobbed quickly freaking out getting hysterical over your now botched hair. Henry looked around eyes locking on Kal he froze. They would work! He snapped his fingers to you.

“Okay okay baby I have an idea just don't do anything I can solve it!” Trying to sound calm even though inside he was panicking trying to think a mile a minuet hoping he could make this right.

He then moved quickly running down into the hall fishing out Kals very own beauty box. It held his combs brushes and nail clippers and files, but also held his very expensive very sharp grooming scissors, straight and curved as gruesome as it sounded Henry had to keep on top of Kals coat around his 'delicates’ and his feet so he didn't slip and slide over the laminate floor. Henry rushed into the bathroom finding you sitting on the toilet seat crying sobbing into Kal who as sitting diligently trying to cheer his mamma up.

“Come on Kal move let me see mummy~” you looked up as Henry spoke wiping your nose sniffling trying to calm yourself and clear your eyes as he unzipped the small black pouch revealing some gold colored scissors and picked up a pair and moved towards you.

“Right okay honey just look at me straight now I’m going to fix it, just trust me” he said softly moving to pull your head up facing him and quickly got to work snipping through the strands in layers. You sniffled wiping at your ace delicately trying not to move much as your boyfriend cut your locks. The bathroom was quiet apart from your occasional sniffles and deep shuddering breaths and the sound of your hair being cut by the two blades. It was a few seconds later that he stopped the first section cut.

“There we go~ see? These work a lot better I mean they cut through his thick mop, don't they buddy?” He moved to Kal who was sitting in the far corner hiding from the evil scissors. You chuckled the bear was not impressed eyeing his daddy with unconvinced eyes the whites of his eyes making him look comical.

Henry turned back to you and moved to the other side and began snipping the small sections you slowly felt better as each section was trimmed the weight changed your head feeling lighter as the long hair was in a pile on the floor. He ducked down leaning in kissing you quickly and stood tall.

“Now what baby girl?” He asked grinning down at you already liking the new look he had only ever seen you with long hair but you actually looked younger and even cuter with shorter hair and it was still enough for him to pull when you got a little rough in the bed room which he was thankful for, there was nothing sexier then pulling you around by your hair holding your head high as he worked his mouth over your neck.

“You…You gotta snip up into it…it makes it softer and makes it even i think?” You told him quietly nervously twiddling your fingers and wiping sweaty palms on your leggings as you saw just how long the pieces on the floor were. You began worrying slightly was it to much? Henry was quiet but smiling so that was good right? He liked it? 

You didn't have much time to fret over it as he was quickly cutting into the tiny stumps held together with the elastics you blinked trying to calm yourself down this was the shortest you’d been for years.

“Right my love…I think thats it all done…Let me get a comb and I can just comb through it quickly” Henry spoke after what seemed a few short moments moving back reaching for your favorite rat tail comb you’d used to part your hair. You peeked up at him eyes watering lower lip wobbling praying to god you didn't look a fool.  
image

Henry winked blinked at you then moved quickly tugging the elastics out of your hair letting the now freshly cut hair fan out around your collar bone. He moved tipping your head up with the comb before combing it through the cut must have done it good as the comb didn't hit any snags like it had moments before cutting.

“Beautiful…Absolutely stunning my love, I think shorter hair suits you” he added making you perk up a little as he got all professional holding locks either side measuring the front then the sides and finally the back. He held his hand above you and twisted his finger indicating for you to turn you did as he instructed chuckling as he combed your hair back and began snipping the few longer strands.

“Whats so funny love bug?” He asked still working on your now short hair, you covered your mouth and giggled before replying.

“Just you babe…Acting all professional measuring and snipping away its cute” you added between giggles he sighed into the back of your head combing through the silky strands your hair did feel much better now he had cut it flowing nicely.

“Well I am an actor baby girl who knows maybe I could be a stylist in my next film, your done by the way~” he said shaking his head stepping back feeling pretty proud of him self, he deserved a pat on the back. You turned slowly to face him as he said he was finished and bit your lip debating on asking him to do the fringe to or not. He saw you deliberating and tilted his head raising a brow asking his next question without needing to voice it.

“Could-could you cut my fringe?… I want to try a full fringe but, your better then me at cutting” you asked slowly half expecting him to say no but he didn't instead handed you the comb.

“Okay then but where do I section?” He spoke quite confidently seemingly getting a buzz from helping you sort out your hair. You wasn't crying again yet so that was a good sign. You instructed him on what to section and he combed the hair forward holding it taught down your face.

“Right now cut like down my nose slightly…Like a few millimeters down below your fingers…. Please cut a straight line..” Henry frowned sucking a breath.

“Wait like wont that be to long babe?” He questioned trying to make sure you were both doing it right you sighed at him and nodded a tiny bit.

“Yeah cos it will bounce up a bit without the weight measure twice cut once” he chuckled as you repeated a motto he always preached when doing bits and piece's around the house like wallpapering or the custom shelves he put up in the den. Henry steeled himself praying his luck hadn't run dry he did not want to be the reason your hair fucked up.

“Okay babe here we go~” He added as you closed your eyes hearing the blades slice your fringe for a second you panicked. Fuck this was where it could really go down hill. Silence hung in the air as after a few moments of touching up and straightening the cut Henry let go of the new fringe sucked in a harsh breath scaring the shit out of you.

“What? What is it does it look stupid? Oh fuck is it bad?” You spoke panicked at the way he had gone silent but he moved cupping your face making you open your eyes frantically searching his blues for any indication things went tits up. He was grinning at you moving his hands through your hair.

“You look gorgeous love, this suites you and a cant believe how different it is” he added kissing you sweetly before stepping back and motioned for you to look in the mirror. You stood quickly and gasped covering your mouth as you saw the woman in the mirror.

“Holy shit thats so…. Its so COOL HOLY SHIT HENRY LOOK!” you grinned your man had done an incredible job sure it wasn't perfect but you could get away with it, you twisted your head this way and that loving the feeling of the healthy strands moving swishing as you shook your hair out. It no longer looked thin and lifeless but think and luscious, your fringe was a tad short but in a week or so it’d be fine but the main thing was it did not ping up it laid flat a light kink but curling it with some straighteners would fix that. 

Henry hugged you from behind you kissing your head happy that you liked it, he was relieved he didn't know what he’d do if he balls’d it up.

“You like it baby?” He mumbled into your hair watching your excited eyes in the mirror as you twiddled the ends unable to stop touching the strands.

“I love it Henry, thank you for cutting it for me just one thing though” you said his face dropped worry creasing hos brow making you chuckle and patted the arm wrapped around you.

“Nothing bad baby, I need to dye it again whacha think Mr stylist? Want to tackle a box dye for me?” You asked putting him out of his misery he rocked from side to side humming in thought.

“Will it have instructions?” he wondered out loud you giggled leaning up kissing his jaw.

“Yep they normally do I used to use them but struggle to do it alone, kept missing bits thats why I go to the salon now” you explained he nodded grinning in some strange way looking forward to helping you dye your hair he enjoyed helping you feel pretty not that you needed to cut and dye your hair you were stunning either way but it was nice knowing you felt good about yourself and he would help in any way he could.

“Then its settled you get the stuff and I will gladly color your hair baby girl” he decided then released you leaving the room before glancing over his shoulder.

“You can sweep up on account of me cutting it~” he bargained you rolled your eyes at him as incredible the man was around the house he hated doing the floors…unless it was outside he always did the patio with the pressure washer, boys and their toys. You nodded to him and he tipped his head to the floor.

“Might want to hurry babe~” he said chuckling and quickly disappeared you looked down and yelled diving at the huge dog who was wriggling on his back like some possessed hell child gruffing flicking out his legs barking playfully.

“KAL DON'T FUCKING ROLL IN IT!? oh my god bear? Why?! look at it mate? fuck sake” you cried out seeing Kal had decided it was a brilliant idea to lay and roll in your hair on the floor. You slapped your thighs grumbling as Kal looked up at you panting happily not giving a shit that he just embedded you hair into his fur and would now need a brush. you kneeled next to the dog brushing him through with your fingers collecting the long locks rolling your eyes as he stuck out his tongue closing his eyes thinking he was just getting scratches.

“Haha you think your real clever huh? Well smart ass you just earned your own grooming” he ,suddenly stopped panting closing his mouth giving you a filthy unblinking look. You giggled to him booping his nose making him snort and lick it.

“Oh not so clever now huh? You are having a brush, bath and cut little man~” you added smirking at him thinking you had bested your little smart ass. You hadn't as it took the dog seconds to wriggle free rushing out of the bathroom leaving a trail of hair behind him making you cries quickly getting up chasing him further into the house trying to rush past Henry on the stairs as Kal managed to squeeze through the mans legs in a panicked run. Henry just rolled his eyes as you chased the dog over the place yelling and cursing at him as the dog soon thought it was a game and began taunting you barking and pounce spinning excitedly. Managing to just swerve away at the last second. Henry laughed out loud watching the game of cat and mouse- or should he say Mother and son. He will step in and capture the bear when he gets tuckered out at least then he may not get drenched when bathing the big lug.


	2. The manicure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get bored and decide to brush up on your manicure skills and Henry has his first ever pamper treatment.

Henry sat bored flicking through the channels, there was nothing on tv, which in his opinion was absolutely fucking ridiculous! Pretty much everyone in the uk confined to their homes and no Tv channels thought about putting on a couple of movies. He grumbled it was insane the amount of tat on tv lots of domestic competition shows and reruns…To think he paid for a tv license for this shit!

It was only when you came into the living room huffing and puffing carrying a large box that was rattling a small hand towel and black wash bag on top of the large Tupperware and flopped down onto the living room rug Henry perked up craning hos neck trying to spy what you were doing. You shuffled closer to the table sitting cross legged rolling the towel up placing it in the center of the table and eyed Henry then patted the center of the table.

“Come on I’m bored and need practice~” you said cheerfully he eyed you then shared a look with Kal who was on his side curling his head round blinking trying to figure out what your up to Kal then flicked his eyes to you and huffed laying his head back down not interested, he was put out with your for the whole bath episode the other day. Little did the bear know you were making him his own a mini steak tonight to apologize. Henry had laughed when you'd got the meat out of the freezer earlier and explained you were going to treat your good boy, he thought it was funny how you wasn't above bribing his grouchy pup, your excuse was you missed his fluffy cuddles. But he knew you secretly just wanted to spoil him.

Henry frowned watching you pull out some creams and bottles with…warnings on them? Then a small hard leather case was the next thing pulled from the wash bag metallic rattling from inside. Honestly he was getting a little nervous this looked like some professional shit…. That he had never seen before in the house, where the fuck had you hid them in the house? He didn’t have a bloody clue. But then again you’d only moved in in January so if anything you were still scattering your things in amongst his finding homes for all your stuff, which he loved in a strange way he had missed having makeup and hair clips scattered in the bathroom. And all your other things that reminded him on a daily basis you had chosen him, chosen to take him up on his offer and finally after just over a year of being together you had taken the plunge and were now making this your home to! You were here making a home with him and he couldn't be happier.

He flicked the telly off and moved settling down on the floor across the table from you his legs barely fitting under the lip of the table. You moved about quickly hoisting your big Tupperware box onto the table beside you both and smiled. He furrowed his brows as you opened the leather small case revealing some vicious looking metal tools, despite then being rainbow effect titanium. 

“Err babe what are you doing?” He asked uneasy curling his fingers in to fists already guessing where this was going but asked more out of a need to talk as you poured some strong smelling liquid into a small glass tumbler with little fill lines. 

You tipped your head up smiled giggling slightly dumping your tools into the barbacide jar. His voice was uncertain and he scrunched his nose at the smell it was strong you supposed but you were used to it monomer and pure acetone were worse at least this was watered down slightly. You rolled your eyes as Kal also groaned sniffing the air then got up padding off in a huff

“Sorry baby bear~” you called after him he gruffed a small ‘Boof’ and curled up in his bed across from you curling his tail under hos chin and snprted at you unimpressed with you. You pouted at the fluffy boy and chuckled as he grunted and turned head away. He really wasn’t happy with you. You shook your head and looked back to your boyfriend.

“I thought I’d treat you to a manicure and then you can do my nails after?” You shrugged resting an elbow on the table palm up wanting him to give you his hand. He hesitated eyeing the tools again then your hand and face which was now thoroughly amused. He raised a hand and pointed a long finger to the tools.

“But those look pretty dangerous-” you rolled your eyes grabbing his hand pulling it down resting it over the rolled towel.

“Oh shut up you big baby~ I know what I’m doing I am trained!” You said moving using your sani-pure spray over his hand quickly patting it in. Henry swallowed but looked to you surprised.

“Yo-your trained? I didn't know that baby doll!” He said wetting his lips as you moved dabbing some cuticle softener onto his cuticles and then moved pulling out your larger nail clippers out of the barbacide giving a quick shake to flick off the excess liquid.

“Yeah I did my course after art collage I still do nails occasionally but meh” you started explaining shrugging Henry smiled at you as you moved leaning closer and started working clipping his nails to a neat length making them equal in shape to as you went. You giggled shaking your head feeling him tense his hand as you moved quickly.  
image

You pulled the clippers away from him and grabbed his hand shaking it lightly looking up a him chuckling at the nervous look on his face.

“Babe relax I can feel you tensing~ you will be fine, it will be like any other manicure you’ve had” you added smoothing his hand with your thumb slowly digging your fingers into the muscles of his palm working them gently and pressed a kiss to his hand. Before plucking up a small glass nail file Henry nodded and tilted his head sucking through his teeth nervously.

“Well err thats the thing..I’ve never hand one before babe so? Yeah those tools look a little lethal” he huffed trying not to go red he was a little embarrassed to admit that the small blades and sharp clippers put him on edge. You stopped and furrowed your brows sitting back now seeing he was really nervous.

“Holy shit really? But like your nails are always so perfect, like how the fuck?” You asked exasperated trying to get your head around it you moved back a little more. And pulled up his hand examining the 'virgin’ nails. You gave him a dirty side eye trying to sniff out a lie but no the man was serious. You leaned forward and pointed at him with your file and grinned.

“Tell you what you can watch me and I can teach you as I go? Then you can have a go on me~” you said trying to make him feel more at ease. It worked as his face quickly split into a grin still a little apprehensive but he had a twinkle in his eye seeing this as a challenge. You grinned and hovered your hand over the jar this all the tools.

“This is your barbacide jar, it is full of a disinfectant/antibacterial solution and you keep your tools in it so they are always clean to use, I sprayed your hand with sani-pure with again is a cleaning anti bacterial spray, the cream on your cuticles is a cuticle softener and will make pushing them back later easier” you spoke clearly and he nodded taking everything in and commented on your filing technique you chuckled at him.

From then on Henry had commented on a few things asking a few questions sounding genuinely interested. You’d never know he wasn't, he just liked the way your face lit up as you explained things in depth to him rambling off and sharing stories fro college some good and some bad. He watched carefully as you finished off filing his other hand and then wiped the small blobs of thin cream that you’d smeared on his cuticles. 

Then it came to doing the man’s cuticles he tensed instantly as you pulled out the cuticle knife and nippers. You smiled reassuringly rubbing his hand and patting it and decided to show him the tools first, the last thing you wanted was him flinching and you accidentally cutting him. You moved pulling the tools out of the small glass and began to explain each ones use showing him your tools one by one answering his questions with each answer he relaxed. You then clasped his hand bringing it forward making him tensed instantly you tutted and rolled your eyes at him.

“Hey don't worry my love, I know its your first time so I will be gentle~” you winked at him making him chuckle and relax again thanks to the cheeky comment for a moment he was struck caught staring at you as you looked down concentrating talking as you moved working delicately on his hand pushing back the cuticle and snipping some of it off neatly. He felt quite silly as you worked he didn't feel a thing just your fingers holding each of his as you worked quickly across his hand thumb first then from pinky to pointer. You looked up and smile to him catching him staring and blushed biting you lip for a second then spoke.

“Come on babe you gotta watch so you can do mine your gonna get a quiz at the end you don't want to disappoint your teacher do you?~” you teased and nodded to his hand that, you were holding delicately trying to get him to pay attention.

“A quiz? And what will my teacher reward me with if I pass?” He asked wriggling his brows making you scoff pinching his palm slightly making him gasp.

“Hey love be gentle it is my first time you know~” he teased forcing you to stop what you were doing and laugh at him.

“Mmhmm because you didn’t pinch on my first time with him? And if I remember rightly it was in a much more sensitive spot to~” you said referring to when you’d first slept with him and he’d discovered your nipples were extremely sensitive and paid a lot of time pinching at them until you were a mewling mess melting into his sheets. He closed his eyes biting his lip laughing but looked back to you leaning his head in watching.

You gasped feeling his lips on your cheek you flushed at him as he tilted his head to the side diving in capturing your lips sucking your bottom lip biting at it before invading your mouth unhurriedly he probed at your tongue licking at it then moved drawing lines and patterns across the roof of your mouth making you moan, he intern chuckled lightly and pressed forward devouring your mouth knowing you wouldn't protest or pull away as you mewled into his mouth. Once he had stolen enough breath from you he pulled away licking your bottom lip as he parted from you.

“So Miss Y/l/n? Any extra credit on the table?” You tapped him on his nose with the blunt end of your cuticle knife and leant in smirking at him.

“Not on your life babe~” you chuckled at his almost offended pout but got back to work this time having his undivided attention as you moved the knife in small circles coaxing his cuticle up to the root of his nail then snipping the skin away delicately the lifted his hands eyeing them for any imperfections. 

“So whats the diagnosis doc~” he asked chuckling you raised a brow and grunted.

“You’ll live I suppose-honestly Henry have you really never had a manicure?” You huffed and dropped his hand grunting he blinked and shook his head with a scoff.

“No I haven’t- its I mean all I do is trim them and wash my hands and when I’m doing my workouts or anything for filming that will cause callouses I use a moisturizing cream…That's about as far as my hand routine goes” you grouched at him and pouted for a second then sighed and grabbed his hand again one palm under his the other hand holding the base of his thumb.

“Bullshit these are- your just so fucking perfect your hands and nails are stunning, like seriously your nails have no ridges, or white spots, each one has a perfect C-curve your lunulas are all pretty equal, your nails aren’t brittle or soft you barely had any cuticle to trim there isn't any spooning or peeling or ski jump! You have nails to die for and you don't do shit to them!! HOW?!” You ranted it was unfair for this man to be this perfect! Henry blinked and looked to his hand and grinned cutely his face lighting up.

“I don't understand anything you just said but I’m going to assume they were compliments~” he said you smiled at him he really was a perfect cute oblivious puppy. You fished out your cuticle oil and used the dropper to apply some and rubbed it in.

Then it was time for Henry to have his turn with your hands, you was a little nervous but your nails had been through worse, try having acrylics on and off every week for a year for college. If they survived that then they will survive your boyfriend..You hope

“Okay babe now my cuticles don't need doing, i did then the other day soo all i want you to do is trim and shape them then I got these cool cute stickers I want you to pop on them~” you explained and he got to work spraying your hands and patting them then move on to clipping them you winced when he went a little to short on your pinky but it was fine. He actually did a good job for a first timer most of your nails were even but you did have to stop him as he 'sawed’ your nails with the file.

“Whoa whoa whoa nope…Not side to side, you don't go back and forth…you can damage your nails all sorts of ways doing that..on falsey’s you can sort of? But not your natural nail, just go one way only and let the file do the work don't press to much they don't really need pressure…Drag to the center then round off the middle like this” you explained showing him the way you were taught the letting him take over it was sweet seeing him taking so much care to be extra gentle making sure he didn't nick you. He was also holding each of your fingers up after for you to check with you found very endearing. The just like that he was done and moved pulling out the prepared stickers and clear nail varnish. Painting was over fiddly for him with his meaty fingers and he was cursing quite a bit desperate to do a good job…The look on hos face was hilarious when you pointed out the silly skills you’d had to pick up for your assessment’s.

“So your telling me to pass you had to hold the nail varnish in the same hand you were holding the hand in, don't spill it and cover the nail in an even coat in only three swipes without getting it on the persons finger?” You nodded to him giggling at his face and he shook his head.

“Seriously?” You nodded to him again recovering from your giggles and spoke. 

“Honest to god Henry there's lots of stuff like that in beauty, I don't expect you to do it though my love” he shook his head and handed you the bottle Of clear nail varnish.

“I want to see because that just sounds to fiddly” you rolled your eyes holding the bottle in your hand and quickly painted his nail with a smirk as he gawked at you making you chuckle and hand him the rush again.

“Fuck no that looked way to easy let me try” and just like that the man was on a mission your nails took longer as Henry insisted on being professional and holding the damn bottle but eventually he was ready for the stickers following your instructions using an orange stick to place the tiny stickers one by one then covering your nails with one final coat of clear gloss this time leaving the bottle on the table, thank god! But despite it taking a long time he did a decent job and you had cute nails~

“Right okay you did a good job, so good in fact that you dont need a quiz instead I am going to treat you~” you spoke pulling a soothing citrus smelling massage cream it was oil based but would soak in quickly and smelt divine. He cocked a brow and tilted his head as you rubbed some of the cream evenly. 

“Treat? can’t I choose my reward baby please?” You rolled your eyes and shook your head at him trying to contain your amusement.

“Nooo you are getting a hand massage and you my love are going to love it just trust me its worth it" You spoke grinning from ear to ear you were looking forward to this many people didn't realize just how tense your hands got but oh my god once you had a proper hand massage it was just insane how loose your hands felt, it was like getting a brand new set of digits. You moved grasping his palm and slowly began your well practiced routine digging and pressing manipulating the muscles around his palm before dragging your hands heavy with consistent pressure down each finger he groaned hand going lax as you worked his palm with your thumbs really digging and pressing on the overworked muscles watching him melt closing his eyes.

"Oh fuck me! That's incredible~” he groaned as you smirked moving up and down each finger and rotating them then moving to his palm ceasing both sides and squeezing then moved then squeezing again before slipping your hand to hold his interlocking your fingers and rotating to loosen his wrist then moved to massage his wrist and fore arm he grunted and wriggled his fingers.

“Nice huh? You know with my first hand massage I was floored with how tense they had been and my fingers felt like they were gonna drop off~” you commented making the massage last longer then needed but the look on his face was to much you wanted to savor it earlier he was a puppy now? A purring big cat eyes closed and smiling leaning forward pressing his palm into yours with a tired grin.

“Fuck yes this is incredible baby why haven't I done this before!? And why is it a fucking turn on!” He cried out grunting loud and deep chest rumbling deliciously as you dug in feeling little knot at the base of his thumb then with a quick shift you moved repeating the massage on the other hand drawing out the same moans and grunts as you manipulated this mans glorious hand.

“And you sir are all done, so how did you like your first time? Was it everything you thought it’d be?~” he grunted stretching and wriggling his hands moaning low in his throat and slumped back onto the sofa unsure what to do with his now relaxed fingers his hands felt weird but amazing!

“I…I think I need you to make love to my hands more often…” he said voice thick with teasing but you could tell he was surprised, you couldn't help think this was going to become a regular thing. 

“With pleasure~” you huffed out and began packing away your kit he pouted and moved to stop you.

“Babe wait I didn't give you a massage!” You laughed at him and leaned pver kissing his cheek and continued to clear up.

“No but you did just say I should make love to your hands that will suffice, besides with your first manicure I doubt you’ll be able to massage shit right now. Just relax and let me sort this out and get dinner on you can repay me tonight~” you added he grinned and slumped back resting on to the sofa as you tidied away your stuff.  
image

“Now Kal-sulky-bear lets go in the kitchen and sort out some steak!” You said as you moved to the kitchen to start on dinner Kals head perked up and he tilted his head as if to say 'who me?’ You chuckled walking past him.

“Yes you bear! You want steak momma got one out just for her special little bear!” You spoke excitedly the dog jumped up understanding exactly what you’d said as you decided to leave Henry in the living room with his 'after glow’ you padded into the kitchen suddenly Kals best friend again when you got out the steak and chips for dinner with the happy pup prancing around behind you. You grinned today was a success both your boys were happy and soon to be well fed and you couldn't hope for more…Well maybe tonight Henry had all but ordered you to make love to his hand and god dammit you were not going to disobey him on that. You chuckled to yourself blushing who'd have thought a manicure would get you a hand job~ not you thats for sure but you wasn’t gonna complain.


	3. Waxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need Henry’s help out of a sticky situation.

Henry moved breezing through the house taking a fresh load of washing upstairs to the bed room ready to put the fresh warm clothes away it only took him a few moments. In all honesty since lock down you'd both been living in your pajamas and work out gear so there wasn't much to sort through. He hummed and grabbed the fresh clean towels and barged into the master en suit and all about jumped out of his skin.

“HENRY WHAT THE FUCK!?” He yelped and froze for a second then snapped his eyes shut once her saw you straddling the toilet knicks hanging on to one ankle.

“Holy shit baby- fuck I’m so sorry i forgot you were up here oh my god fuck shit-” he panicked moving his hands blindly trying to put the towel on the heated towel rack. After a few seconds he gave up and dropped them to the floor making his way out but you whined and called out to him almost in a panic making him freeze and turn his head round still squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Wait! NO WAIT COME BACK! H-henry? I err I did a thing…Could you help me?…Please” you called out defeated eyes cast down to the absolute worst idea you have ever had in your entire life. You had got yourself a new little gadget that was plugged in and sitting innocently on the counter by the loo green light indicating it was all up and running and safe. This did not feel safe at all. You in your lock down madness had got a waxing kit it was like fondue but for ripping hair, it had come with a few different waxes to try and well…Yeah this was a bad idea and now you were at a loss what to do.

“You can open your eyes love Its not like you haven't been in my lady garden before…” you added noting he was still trying to save your modesty. He peaked at you and took in the situation then burst out laughing making you pout.

“S'not funny Henry! I cant-i just fucking help me!” You cried even though you had to admit you probably were a sight to see. You were perched over the closed toilet seat, legs spread wide either side of it and had bright pink hard wax in strips stuck all over your mound and bikini line. Your hands were splayed one pressed on the shower cubicle and the other on the sink counter bracing yourself. The wax had felt soothing when you put it on so you'd just…carried on sticking completely forgetting you had to rip them off and for the life of you, you just couldn't do it.

Henry crossed his arms leaning on the door frame still chuckling taking in the scene it was clear you needed help.

“Okay love wanna explain the pussy armor?” He asked laughing harder when you growled and stomped your feet only to yelp and get back into position as the ‘armor’ pulled.

“They are not-I wanted to do some lady-scaping you know try this whole waxing bullshit and got carried away…I cant get them off or fucking move and fuck sake stop laughing Henry!!” You explained growing more and more angry at your boyfriend who was having a hard time breathing at this point and he held up a hand to you slapping his thigh.

“Carried away? I’ll say love you look like your going the whole hog woman!!” He said still chuckling coming closer and ducking down you were far top panicked to worry about him spying your business and cried out at him whining slapping your hands in frustration.

“HEENNRRYYYY! HELP MEEE PLEASE! DON'T JUST FUCK LOOK AT IT!” You shouted leaning back slumping he moved chuckling and kissed your cheek before kneeling on the floor in front of you.

“Alright alright baby I’m in what do I need to do?” He finally managed to control himself now just smirking moving his hands to prod the hard wax lightly. You looked down and sighed waving to the instructions that came with the wax.

“You gotta stretch it out and pull it from front to back… Hard and fast Henry like a fucking plaster! No pussy footing about you yank that sucker as hard as you can of I swear to god!!” You explained leaving him with a warning he winced moving his hand on one side of you bikini line and tentatively rand his fingers over the hardened barbie pink wax his other hand pulled the skin tight and you moved holding your thigh out of the way.

“As hard as I can?” He asked flicking his fingers making you wince as he peeled a lip of the wax off to hold. You nodded biting your lip eyes wide mouth dry staring at him terrified.

“Yes Henry as hard as you can you say your a strong guy…Prove-OOH!! MY FUCKING GOD NO!!!” You screamed as he didn’t count or anything he just fucking ripped the wax off in one incredibly fast pull. You curled over your self pressing your head on his shoulder shaking it on him and started screaming at him

“YOU FUCKING FUCK, WHY DIDN’T YOU COUNT!?” You seethed at him taking deep breaths holding the now smooth skin gritting your teeth trying not to cry or bite him as he freaked out and apologized.

“Oh fuck me that sounded bad…I am so sooo sorry I didn't know wanted a count down i-I just panicked babe I’m sorry” you just hissed finally sitting back up and covered your face.

“Is it bleeding?” You asked hands muffling your voice but you heard him hum and felt his fingers pulling at your leg and the skin around it. Henry whistled holding his breath fuck that looked red, but there was no blood.

“Nope babe your clear…No blood just red and smooth…very smooth fuck I never knew it could be so soft~” he said still running his digits over the soft skin unable to stop. You groaned you’d enjoy the smooth skin later right now you just wanted the rest done. You sat up and braced a hand on his shoulder the other pulling you other thigh and nodded to him swallowing dryly.

“Okay right… just do it…Just rip it the same as the other side okay..” he smiled reassuringly nodding as his hand cretp under you and his fingers picked at the wax and he pinched the small lip biting his lip as you closed your eyes squinting already anticipating the sting.

“Okay babe ready? Just breath you got this..One..Two..Three” Henry tried to hype you up before counting but it hadnt helped one bit. You squeaked unable to breath let alone scream for a second silence washed over you then you found your voice and yelled 

“AH YOU FUCKING UGH MY GOD!…counting was worse! counting was definitely worse no no no no” you rocked forward grunting and moaning Henry threw the wax on the floor with the first on and moved his hand down pulling the skin taught and saw that there were a few spots of blood but no cuts so another success. Then he couldn't help running a finger along both sides of your kitty feeling the soft velvet like skin and smiled. He may develop a thing for this he was excited to have you completely bare for a while…He may even take responsibility for your lady-scapeing from now on~ You took some deep breaths and wiped at your eyes and sniffled sucking in air like a woman in labor.

“Okay right just do it but count me in…But don't go on three…Maybe you should surprise me!” You babbled not making sense he could almost say you were delirious with pain which didn't really surprise him you were not good with pain which begs the question why the fuck you decided to smother your pussy in wax?

“Well which it is love you want me to count? Or just fucking rip it baby girl?” Henry said Eyeing the final pink wax strip…Well strip was a loose term this one was a really big patch you always kept your lady garden tidy a neat little triangle of fuzz but you’d slathered the whole thing in one huge looking section of wax.

“No no no Henry I cant-it fuck oh my god just do it okay!?” He licked his lip and moved picking at the edged of the wax this was a two hand job. And just as he got a decent grip and made to pull you stopped him shaking your head freaking out.

“No! I don’t-look okay okay wait just…wait give me a second” you added freaking out trying to decide how to deal with this shit show Henry moved pressing you to lean back and put your hands just above the wax and pull. 

“Right okay baby I will wait love you just chill okay?" he said you sighed and slumped back closing your eyes trying to compose yourself. Henry moved quickly grabbing the wax and before you could even register what happened he’d ripped the whole patch of taking your hair with it.

"AHHH! SHIT SHIT FUCK-YOU FUCKING CUNT HENRY!!??"you arched and almost got whiplash with how fast you curled over yourself moaning and hissing. Henry patted your back and moved you back pulling at your hands inspecting the now smooth silky skin and grinned. There were a few tiny spots of blood but nothing major. You gasped when he tilted your hips to him and tutted shaking his head and pouting up at you.

"Oh baby girl? Look its all red sweety, but so so soft and plump ready for me to just uhg~” you didn't get chance to reply as he moved in running his nose over the swollen red flesh and kissed your now hairless mound.

“Shouldn't we do the rest I mean you got a little hair underneath-“ you growled at him pointing as viciously as you could I your shocked state, you were sweating.

“You fucking dare and I will give you a back sack and crack I swear if I cant get you when your awake I’ll get you when your asleep~” you growled hissing and spitting the words. He got the message and flicked off the wax smelter and backed away.

”Fine fine you can shave it later or whatever” he gave up with a pale look, it would seem he didn't want you be waxing him in the near future~

Henry sat back and stood up helping you up and chuckled as you waddled in front of him as he ushered you to the bedroom patting your ass. You whined at him hearing him snorting chuckles obviously trying not to laugh at your plight, but honestly it must have been funny for him you really did get yourself into some sticky situations. But none more so then this crock of shit.

"Fuck of Henry its sore~” you cursed hearing him huff out quiet laughs as you finally settled laying back on the bed spread eagle and sighed. 

“But you have on one to blame but yourself, why did you even do it?” You glared at him as he spoke and kicking your legs onto the mattress huffing and growling. Then sighed turning your head to him with a pout cheeks red as you shouted out the truth.

“I wanted a pretty pussy so sue me!?” Yep that did it Henry lost it throwing his head back roaring with laughter for a few minuets then crouched over wiping at his eyes calming down shaking his head shoulders moving with the odd chuckles

“Oh baby girl you have a very pretty pussy anyway love, you didn't have to change a thing~ Listen I’ll tell you what love? you stay up here and I will get the ice packs and we can Netflix and chill~” you grumbled at him already sensing the man was not talking about just settling down watching a movie.

“No we are not Netflix and chilling we are gonna watch tv! I know what your Netflix and chill is you fucker! And you are not beating my cat any time soon, you made her bleed!” You growled out at him but he just held up a hand pointing at you raising his brows.

“…Hey hey!? For one baby girl you stuck that shit on you ‘cat’ not me it had to come off one way or another and Netflix and chill honey bean thats on you to Who crawled on to whose lap? You started it last time? I mean you definitely clambered on my lap and started to ride my thigh when we watched witcher…How could I refuse? I am mere mortal man” he said playfully smirking the entire time eyes glistening with amusement. Your face dropped and you sulked going to argue but the words died on your tongue. He was right.

“Sh-shut up” you pouted whining and wriggled up the bed as he sat next to you and moved kissing your lips dragging you to him with one hand and snaked the other down to your bare pussy and cupped you in one massive hand making you hiss and pull back pouting at him.

“Aww sweety its hot huh? You know I’ve always wondered what a smooth kitty would feel like but never wanted to ask~” he admitted looking down at the pink and red skin and smiled ghosting his finger tips over the freshly waxed skin. You looked down watching his fingers explore it was strangely soothing and tickled slightly. You'd admit it was strange but you didn't hate the look, just the method.

“Don't get used to it that shit’s brutal I’m just happy your as strong as you are and managed to get it of quick because fuck me that would have been a fucking performance otherwise!” You grumbled moving your own hand to feel what all the fuss was about and gave a quiet 'oh’ felling the softness yourself for the first time.

“Well you didn't do to bad babe your a trooper… And I will gladly help out…We could you know keep on top of it…I like it cant wait to tuck in so to speak” he finished with a chuckle as you slapped his tummy weakly and huffed rolling over and reached out for the tv remote and flicked on the telly.

“Henry just…Just shut up and get me a fucking ice pack” you said rubbing your temples and looked to the tv and flicked on Netflix forgoing live tv you’d learned by now there was fuck all on. Henry swept his eyes over your bare ass, legs slightly parted letting him catch a tiny peek at the bare little slit, he groaned…He was definitely getting his Netflix and chill one way or another he moved slowly to the door but stopped and tapped the door frame turning to you once more.

“Of course my lady anything else? Snacks a tea maybe?” He asked quietly smirking as you giggled at him and grabbed both his and your pillows and tucked them under your chest and hummed kicking your legs scrolling through the onscreen menu.

“Tea please…And custard creams” you said and winced squirming and spreading your legs further as your skin was hot and sore. Henry appreciated the sight but didn't like you being sore he sighed and spoke from the door.

“Oh baby~ you want me to kiss it better properly?~” he asked in a low Geralt voice making you jolt. You fucking hated that voice it this man could do what ever he pleased if he used it and he damn well knew it, that was how he convinced you into try anal for the first time…And as it turns out you had a thing for it. 

You mewled and rolled onto your back eyeing him cautiously his eyes were trained on the now pink skin and you closed your legs slowly flushing under the very intense blues. You could tell he didn't really mean to just kiss, he wanted to fucking feast at you like a starved man. Teasing little twat bag. You sat up and shook your head despite feeling the stirrings of a familiar heat in your loins.

“I…Maybe later” you offered unsure just how you could deter the large keen man he watched you for a few seconds before rumbling out his answer still in the fucking deep husky voice of the character you all but melted for.

“…Put the Witcher on I’ll be back soon” and with that he left to retrieve your tea and biscuits..And hopefully your ice pack, if he was in the mood and wanting to pull out the big guns in the form of Geralt to get you going to you’d fucking need something cool to sit on after…And not necessarily to help with the waxing situation.


End file.
